Fire on the Island
by theEveningStars
Summary: An old hermit lives on an island in Narnia where most people still prefer the White Witch from the current Kings and Queens. However one king wishes to change this and comes to visit the island and greatly changes the lives of the Hermit and his daughter
1. The Cursed Child

Chapter 1 – The Cursed Child

First the death. Then the coronation. It had brought many problems on the island. Everybody had been under her charm. The White Witch, Jadis. The island had always loved her, adored her, they thought her a great ruler, so naturally her death had brought many problems on the island. Her death was bad enough.

But now the coronation of the Kings and Queens. Riots had flooded the island. Of course Ogni had never liked her, never liked the White Witch 'Queen of Narnia'. Being a hermit, surviving on roots, herbs and plants winter was the hardest time to live in. He never told anybody, word would have got round and he would have been killed.

But now it was over –and everything was set right – or so he believed. The kings and queens would sort the problems out. But for now the island would have to suffer the riots that followed and live through their consequences. Nothing had hit him yet but every day he expected his village the next one to burn down or the next one where rebels stole all possessions.

"Ogni, Ogni" a voice broke into his thoughts. It was Cora, the baker's wife. A chatty middle-aged lady who had been quite dainty and pretty in her youth but with old age had turned plump and all the more talkative. Ogni turned, smiled and waited for what she was going to say.

Cora panted and managed to eventually blurt out

"Somefin' bad 'as 'appened, very bad, come quickly!"

"What has happened?"

"There's fire on the island. Applebury 'as bin burnt. Most people survived, but there is one girl who is burnt and very badly."Applebury was the second closest town to Ogni after Mitchton which was where Cora lived.

"Whose is she?"

"She belonged to those mysterious people from Narnia last week. You remember they camped by the river and were just always sneakin' about. It is rumoured that they started the fire but they've gone now but they left 'er. I never noticed 'er before but now I dunno what to do with 'er, I can't take 'er 'ome if yer get ma meanin'. Nobody can survive fire, ya know. An' it's just bad luck brinnin' magic people, cursed people even into the 'ouse an' me 'usband 'e is scared of those kinda people. An' we thought ya know some medicine so we would bring 'er to ya. "

"I will see what I can do."

With this the hurried away past burnt houses chocking on the ash that filled the air. Here and there a dog would run past desperately looking for their owner. Confusion ruled.

In the distance he saw a small body lying on the ground with only a blanket over it. Cora's husband, Fron, kneeled beside the girl, careful not to touch the cursed child as she was come to known as. As Ogni came closer to the girl he gasped. She could not have been 10 years old but the whole of the left side of her face was burnt, her legs seemed to be completely black. But what was worse was that the whole right side of her face had been burnt to the bone. Her right eye had been burnt closed and nothing was left of her hair. The only part of her which seemed to be untouched by the fire was both of her arms. Looking down he noticed that in each of her hands she clasped what seemed to be half of a silver stick. Ogni gasped. How could she have come into possession of this? Before Fron and Cora noticed he snatched both pieces from her hands and shoved them into his satchel. His hands had a cold pain after touching them.

He picked her up as she seemed to weigh little more than a two year old would and walked slowly home

Ogni sighed. He was beginning to wonder what he would do with the girl. He could not keep her. It is not that he didn't want to; just he could not afford to keep her. He barely had enough to eat let alone for a growing girl. He went outside to the well and fetched a bucket of cool water to wash the girl's wounds with. After fetching a rag Ogni sat down beside the girl and started to wash her face. After dabbing some ointment on he went over to prepare a medicine. The rank smoke filled the room and made the burnt child wake up, shivering and coughing. She began to make gasping noises. The child not knowing where she was, looked around and fixed her one eye on Ogni. The child stared at him trying to breathe, trying to breathe, and trying again to breathe.

Ogni rushed over to the child, supported her head and poured the hot liquid into her mouth. She swallowed it without making a fuss, but she never took her eye off him. Ogni began to feel uncomfortable with the girl staring at him and finally he asked

"What is your name?" The girl appeared to mutter something but it was too quiet for Ogni to hear so he bent his head lower as she whispered it again.

"Tethat"

"You are called Tethat. What are pretty name," He said "and where do you come from, Tethat?"

"My family came from Archenland. But I ran away from them and went to Narnia with some men from my village."

"Why did you run away?"

"My parents beat me"

"And why did you come here, Tethat?" Ogni asked pouring yet another cup of the medicine into her mouth.

"The men needed to deliver something to the wizard who lives on this island." Ogni knew little about the Wizard Cal who lived on the western side of the island. He had seen his fortress, a grey, impenetrable looking thing. He knew that once the White Witch had visited this island, even though it was not part of Narnia, and when she had come she stayed some time at Cal's. She had of course visited the island and made many speeches, which gained her massive support from the island.

"What did he need to give to the wizard?" At this question Tethat suddenly sat up supporting herself by her tiny arms. She looked around her and looked at herself, finally realising her condition, she began touch her face. She felt her burnt face and winced when she touched but. Her hands brushed over her burnt eye, they passed over it again. She covered up her other eye with her hand to see whether she could see. She tried to cry for her loss but no tears came out from her dry eye. Pity ran through Ogni's blood but desperation for knowledge made him continue to question her.

"Tethat, you must tell me, it is important, what did the men need to deliver to the wizard." Her eye focused on him now and she stated now slightly louder than the whisper she had been using earlier

"Where is it?" She demanded. Ogni sighed and foraged in his satchel. He found the wand she had been holding when he found her and gave it to her. She moved it around her skin as its coolness seemed to ease her wounds.

"Do you know what this is, Tethat." She shook her head but managed to whisper

"The men thought it very important. Which is why I stole it. I wanted their attention, they ignored, only used me to steal things and I was hungry. I ran away" She pause and started up at the crumbling ceiling "But they found me but I hid it, they beat but I did not tell them where it was. So their leader ordered them to all leave and we were in the room together." Her voice was a monotone and she seemed to repeat what happened in a monotone "He forced me onto the bed and he started to lift up my skirt and pressed his body against mine and..." She trailed off. Ogni's hands clenched his jaw tightened and he wanted to cry out. But the small girl carried on her story "He dragged me into an empty barn – it was the barn where I had hid the stick and asked me one last time where I had hid it. I didn't tell him. He locked me inside and burnt the barn."

Ogni gave her one last dose of the medicine and shell fell back into unconsciousness. He quickly took the wand from her hands and hid it among his clothes. Feeling that he could not contain his anger any more Ogni rushed outside and screamed, and shouted, and cursed and wept. He wept for the poor misused child who could shed no tears of her own. He cursed and screamed and shouted at the unknown men who had done such vile things. He hoped they would die a most painful death and suffer for their sins. Oh how he hated them!


	2. A Meeting

Chapter 2- A meeting

Six years passed and Tethat grew. He wounds healed but she never gained sight in her right eye. She refused to talk to anybody especially men – she would not look at them. Ogni did not blame her, her childhood had been plagued and cursed by the stupidity of men. Tethat would speak to him occasionally – it was a wonder as he was a man, Ogni never quite understood why she would talk to him. Maybe because he had helped her all those years back or maybe she separated Ogni from all other men. But she was improving she would ask Cora how was she and would look at Fron – other villagers in her mind seemed to only be threats. She was out in the forest collecting wood while he was here collecting herbs and other plants he could find. He placed his hand on his back and stood up. He let out a cry of pain; he was not as young as he used to be.

"Good day sir, Is everything all right."Ogni turned round far too quickly and gave another gasp of pain. But as he looked up he saw a tall, broad-shouldered, blonde man sitting upon a great white horse. He could not help but bow which landed him in another wave of pain.

"Really sir, there is no need to bow. My name is Retep." The young man held out his hand and Ogni shook it.

"Ogni"

"Are you alright master Ogni, you seemed to be wincing in pain."

"Well, the old back isn't as young as it used to be, and I was just bending down to pick the herbs."

"Let me help you." With this the young man jumped off his horse, his sword clattering. Retep bent down and finished Ogni's job in less than a minute.

"So what brings you here, my lord?"

"Just Retep, please. I came here on business. I was meant to be met by somebody at the port but they did not come. Do you know where the nearest inn is – or any place where I can stay."

"Sir Retep, as humble as my accommodation is I would be glad if you stayed here, as not many of the inns will accept Narnians."

"How did you know I was a Narnian?"

"The way you speak, your clothes, and the fact that you carry a sword. No people here carry a sword. The wizard Cal forbids it."

"So you invite a Narnian into your home even though they are considered highly dangerous by the rest of the population on the island?"

"That is about it."

"Well I will stay here until I find the man I was looking for, and thank you." Retep led his horse into the stable and then followed Ogni into his home.

"First of all if you don't want to look like a Narnian then you must change into some other clothes. I should have something that fits you."

"Thank you, master Ogni."

"You needn't call me that, ahh this looks like it will fit you." Ogni pulled out an old shirt of his and unintentionally a small satchel rolled out too. Ogni gasped and scrambled after the satchel but Retep was faster.

"Please Sir, that is nothing, just hand it back to me."Ogni kneeled on the floor begging the young man to give him back the wand. But Retep ignored him and opened the small bag and surprise crossed his face when he saw the contents.

"Do you know what this is? Of course you do. Where did you get this, did you steel it you little thief?" The young man drew his sword and pointed it at Ogni's throat.

"There is no need to wave that at me, and I might ask you where did you get that sword. I doubt it is yours. Only the High King himself wields the great sword Rhindon."

"You have noticed well that I have the sword, but you have not noted so well that it is pointing at your throat. Answer me: where did you get the broken wand of the White Witch?"

"Don't kill me sir. It was sent to me by the lords of Narnia to look after."

"So, you're a liar as well as a thief. Do you not think that I do not know that after the battle of Beruna the White Witch's wand could not be found? My brother and I spent days looking for it. So how did you come to find it?"

"Sir, I will tell you if you promise not to harm either myself or the person who had it before me."

"You are in no position to make deals." The young man brought Rhindon ever so slightly nearer Ogni's neck.

"There was a fire on the island, and I rescued a little girl form the fire she had the wand, sir, and I never told anybody about it sir, I promise."

"You should have told the Narnian forces."

"I know sir, especially as I am a Narnian spy."

"What?" Retep shouted in surprise "You are what?"

"My code name is Homo Solitarius."

"Why did you not come to meet me at the port, we sent letters to you saying of my arrival. Why did you not come."

"I heard nothing of your arrival. I received no letters." Retep sheathed his sword and helped Ogni onto his feet.

"But we got a reply from you."

"I never received any letters nor sent any to Cair Paravel, sir."

"This is odd business. I have not introduced myself properly sir. I am High King Peter the Magnificent, King of Narnia." Ogni knelt down trying not to wince as pain shot up and down his back. "Get up please. I suppose you can help me. I need guidance here as I am on a mission to somehow... take care of The Wizard Cal as he only seems to be stirring an upraise against Narnia."

"I will do all that is in my power. Firstly we must –." Ogni was broken off as somebody came in through the door. Peter, as he had now revealed himself to be, turned his attention to the front door and stepped back from the monstrous creature that had just entered.


	3. Monster

Chapter 3 -Monster

The monster had scars littered all over its face and it seemed to be missing a right eye. No hair seemed to grow upon its head and instead had a handkerchief covering its baldness. It could have almost been mistaken for a girl, wearing a dress with a basket of flowers in its hand. Hands with skin as white as snow. The monster, having caught sight of an unknown man standing in her house gave a gasp of shock, dropped the basket and ran outside.

"Tethat. How could I have been so stupid as to forget about her?" Ogni cursed himself and ran out after the girl.

Ogni looked round and entered the barn. Passing Peter's horse he walked to the end of the barn where he saw her, his child, weeping without tears. He moved to put his arm around her but stopped, remembering that physical contact would not comfort her but only distress her. He sat down next to her and sighed

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you and nor did he. Do you want to know who he is?" Ogni did not wait for an answer as he knew that she would not give him one. "He is the King of Narnia, he is High King Peter."

At this Tethat lifted her head her one eye blinked and looked at him in disbelief.

"Will you come and say hello to him, Tethat." She shook her head and gazed blankly at the floor. Ogni sighed. "Tethat, before you came here, you lived in Narnia for most of your life, don't you want to meet the King of the place you lived in. Don't you have happy memories from there? Don't you want to ask him some questions about what it is like now?" Tethat still shook her head in defiance.

"Please Tethat, Just introduce yourself. He is very kind." Ogni wondered at how he could say such a thing when Peter had just been pointing a sword at his neck not a few minutes ago.

Tethat rose and headed out of the barn, and Ogni puffed after her in amazement. He found her standing beside the front door. Ogni touched the girl's shoulder, took a deep breath and lead her into the house.

She entered but her previous bravery died away at the sight of this powerful, strange man and she hid behind Ogni.

"My Lord, Peter, this is Tethat."

"Hello Tethat, I am High King Peter the Magnificent, but you can just call me Peter." At this he held out his hand in politeness but receiving no response from Tethat he dropped it again.

"This is the girl whom I found the wand with."

"Ahhh, how interesting. Where did you get it?" Tethat only hid further behind Ogni, so Peter decided to do the trick that always worked with any girls, and give his irresistible smile. Tethat did not notice it as her single eye was fixated on the floor. Peter for the first time looked at this girl. Those scars upon her face were horrible, and appalling, and why was she so afraid of him. He wished Lucy was here, she could make friends almost instantly.

"How old are you Tethat?"

Silence

"She is sixteen."

"Wow, the same age as my brother then. You know Tethat, that it was my brother who destroyed the wand which you had." Tethat looked away and suddenly left. Peter stood there confused

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, don't worry. She is like that to everybody."

"Why?"

"She wasn't treated well as a child. She was burnt, which is how she got those scars. She doesn't trust anybody."

"Oh, I am sorry. I came here to help and in less than a day I have already seen what has happened to the people here. Please how can I help?"

"Sit down, please. As you surely know this island is made up of simple farmers who believe all that is said to them – so all those years back when The White Witch came to Narnia, she gained their support. Now although the farmers are stupid, they are loyal. There is the problem. On this island she acquainted the wizard Cal. And so now that she is dead, thank the Lord, they favour Cal and will fight for him until the death. Now,there are rumours that Cal wants to create an army – and is doing it fast."

"I have heard about that. Is there any evidence."

"Many more ships have been arriving at port. I do not often go down to the sea, but when I went there recently for some small medical supplies, I saw what some of the ships were carrying. When they were unloading the cargo one of the sailors slipped with a box. Not only did the contents spill, which revealed to be a multitude of swords- but also the sailors cloak came of the reveal a Boggle! I also caught glimpses of Were-wolves and Hags among the masses of Dwarves that are wondering around town asking for directions to Cal's Castle."

"Did you really see this? This is unbelievable. I will go around town and see whether what you have said is true."

"Sir, let me give you those clothes I got and you must set out at once. I fear that Cal will act swiftly." Peter disappeared into the back room looking like a Lord and came out looking like a peasant. Ogni almost wished he could have told somebody how the High King Peter out of all people dressed up in his old clothes – but he couldn't say wrong this about the King, it wouldn't be just.

"Now sir, it will do you no good walking around with that sword of yours."

"Ahhh yes, you are right indeed. Keep it safe while I am gone."

"And the wand, sir."

"I will be keeping that if you don't mind. Can't trust it with you, you might not tell me where you hid it." Peter joked. Ogni knew it was only meant to be a bit of fun but the last comment had struck his heart. "Now I must be off. Goodbye." Peter left and Ogni sighed. He had come here with so much enthusiasm – but could he make anything right. Ogni suddenly heard a scuffling outside the door and turned to see Tethat coming in.

"Tethat. Well done. You came to see him. I am proud of you. We will have to prepare as kingly a dinner as possible for him." Ogni smiled to her and wen towards the cooking area and got out all the necessary ingredients for the 'kingly' chicken stew they were going to make for him.

"Why did he come? Why is he staying here?" Tethat mumbled suddenly keeping her eyes fixed on the dusty floor. Ogni turned around to face her and took her hands in his.

"He has come to set things right on the island. All will be good. He wants to put Cal in his proper place. Don't worry he shouldn't stay long. But you are to be as nice as possible to him. Understood, Tethat." Tethat nodded her head in agreement and went about preparing the best dinner she could muster.

"Change will come, Tethat. You will finally be revenged."

_Ok thanks for reading. I hope you have enjoyed it so far. It is my first fanfic. So I beg you, please review. I need help - as you can possibly tell. I would just like some friendly (or even unfriendly) advice. I WILL REFUSE TO WRITE MORE IF I DON'T GET MORE THAN FIVE REVIEWS_

_Thanks a lot._

_I hope you enjoy the story._


	4. Results

Chapter 4 – Results

Many days passed and Peter's hunt for information was unsuccessful. Every day he would leave just after breakfast and return in time for dinner. Everyday Tethat would not lay eyes on him, nor mutter a word. Everyday Peter would do his best to start a polite conversation with her – but to no avail. Ogni watched the man who had come here with so much hope slowly loose faith in what he seemed to be doing until one day a cold wind swept through the house as Peter entered. He sighed and sat down on an old stool by the one table in the centre of the room.

Ogni looked into the face of his King. A beautiful face, a charming face, anybody could be happy just looking into it. And indeed the face itself looked happier today. Ogni trusted Peter. Ogni remembered Narnia. A beautiful country, even in the deepest of winters. He had gone there a very long time ago, longer than he cared to remember. He felt jealous of Peter, he could live there, rule there. Ogni was tied down here with Tethat. Tethat would not go back to Narnia – so he would have to say here with her. Sometimes he almost wished he had never found Tethat – had never taken her in. He could go where ever he wanted without her. Go travelling like he used to. But if he had gone to Narnia it is unlikely he would have met the High King. He trusted the King, believed every word he said and was already willing to go to the end of the world for him.

"Your highness, how was the trip today, successful?"

"Yes it was actually. I will tell you about it later. Now onto the important subject. What is that delicious substance I can smell?"

"Well I am glad you think it smells good. Tethat has prepared a vegetable stew this evening"

"Jolly Good, I'm starving."

"So how did his Highness' day go?"

"Extremely successful, as I said earlier. I have finally found the dwarf who is bringing and managing the various beasts which come to serve Cal. He finds them either in depth of the western woods or on the very northern Narnian Borders. Under the command of the Wizard Cal he sends them here and tells them that they will be revenged. Although, I couldn't get any information on how soon or whether there would be an attack on Narnia. But I do have a plan." Peter shifted and fidgeted in his itchy clothing.

"What is this plan, My Lord?" Ogni said as Tethat laid down a soup bowl in front of him. Ogni thanked her with a smile as he waited for Peter's meal to come. But as Tethat returned she heard things she could not believe came out of Peter's mouth.

"Now, my plan is this. We invite the dwarf, who was rounding up all the werewolves and hags up, here by telling him that we have some useful information about Narnia, and we cannot meet elsewhere as what we have to say is of such secrecy we cannot undertake any risk of it being heard by unwanted ears. Hopefully he will agree to come and when he comes here our next task will be simple." Peter smiled an almost cruel smile. Tethat's one eye caught sight if this as she carried his steaming stew up to the King. "Now when he arrives we trap him and bind him so he cannot run away and we force answers out of him. And when we know the answers, Ahh, Owww – what did you do that for!"

Tethat poured the boiling soup over the High King's head in a fit of rare passion. Their eyes met. For the first time Peter had eye contact with her. He looked deep into her dark brown eye so beautiful with the tiny green specks within it. I seemed to be burning- burning with hatred. And with this eye Tethat saw the face of a traitor. How could he be High King? His brother was said to be traitor within the family – but could they not see the evil qualities that lay beneath that charming smile and deep blue eyes. She challenged those eyes. Nobody looked the High King in the face like that, but she would. She would challenge him.

"Tethat, what have you done?" Ogni said to her clutching her arms. She snapped out of her trance and gave one last hateful look at her carer who had always been on her side. He had never betrayed. He had always been on her side. Never told her off, he had always been sorry for her, stuck up for her. Why would he choose that man over her? He talked about him as if he were some god who had come to rescue them in their time of need. Maybe it would have been better if the White Witch had not been killed. What right did Peter or any of his siblings have to the throne of Narnia. They were not even Narnians. Jadis had more right to the throne. They were just children. Horrible, spoilt, treacherous children. With these thoughts rushing through her head making her only angrier she spat in Ogni's face. Ogni had always been kind to her – but now he deserved it, and she ran outside before Ogni could tell her off.

"Tethat come back." He shouted after her. 'Lets see if he cares about me' thought Tethat. She knew he preferred that thing that was sleeping in her bed, eating her food. She understood now – why should he like her. She was ugly, stupid. She had no prospects – she couldn't get a job like this. She couldn't even look anybody in the eye.

"Tethat, please listen to me. Why did you do that?"He took hold of her again and shook her "Tethat are you out of your senses? What came over you? He is the High King, ruler of Narnia and you... you... treated him like that. I am ashamed by you Tethat, ashamed you hear. Look at me Tethat when I talk to you. Listen to me Tethat."

Tethat would not look at him in the eye. But looking at the shearing knife which Ogni had been using not so long ago as she said in a matter of fact voice

"You prefer him to me."

"What?" Ogni ducked slightly to look at Tethat's face.

"You know what I said." She looked him in the eye, trying to make him feel guilty.

"What do you mean, Tethat."

"Don't you understand?"

"Tethat, please just tell me what is wrong. And so what if I like him more. It would make more sense considering your conduct just now."

"You don't see past his tricks and lies. You don't understand. You don't care about me." Ogni let her go. She had never said such harsh words. Anger ran through his hands. He almost wanted to strike her.

"What is wrong with you! When have I ever hurt you? When have I ever stopped caring about you? I took you in when nobody else would. When have you ever thanked me? You only think about yourself. You have only been a burden for me. And your conduct this evening has been especially atrocious. Apologize now."

"No! I will not." He put up his hand to slap her in a fit of anger but instead of finding a face he found a knife burning his hand. Tethat had picked up the shearing knife and held it out in front of her as protection. The blood on Ogni's hand only angered him further. And he shouted at her

"Why you little, tricking..."

"What is going on here? It sounded like a war was going on." Peter strided casually forwards. How could he be so naive about all this? Tethat fired by anger did something she never had done before. She shouted

"Get out of here. Get out! You don't belong here. All you do is kill and cause trouble! Go away and never come back here. You aren't wanted. Get out!" She pointed the knife at him so that he had to move quickly away to avoid being slashed at at the stomach. Tethat moved forwards and suddenly Peter wished he had Rhindon on him, to defend himself from this mad girl. Ogni recovering slightly from his wound, grabbed Tethat's arm and tried to force her to stop. However her strength won over his and she returned back to her task of trying to harm peter.

"Please sir, she is out of her mind." He tried to grapple with her but he was coming off worse and had already got a nasty cut on his face. "Please sir, go back inside I will deal with her."

"Let go of her Master Ogni. I can deal with her. She is angry with me more than she is with you." With one swift movement Peter twisted the knife out of her hands and threw it to the ground. He caught hold of her arms and pulled her towards him so he looked straight into her face. He was easily two heads taller than him but she did not seem afraid of him and he was almost glad of this.

"Now Tethat, please explain to us what has upset you. For I am still in the dark about this."

"Let go of me!" She lifted her leg and kicked him very hard. Peter doubled over in pain, cursing, grabbed Tethat before she could get the knife and dealt her one quick knock so she fell unconscious in his arms.

_-Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed It. Once again.** PLEASE REVIEW**. I WILL WAIT UNTIL I GET FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE I WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO IF YOU WANT MORE. REVIEW!Make my writing better. It is in your power. Please_

_and _

_Thank you_

_theEveningStars_

p.s Tethat's attack will be explained later


	5. Two women

_OK just to prewarn you this does have some bad language and once again I plead you. Review. Hope you enjoy_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-Two women<p>

"I don't like Ogni."

"Neither do I."

"I don't wanna go to 'is 'ouse."

"But we must get some 'erbs."

"Yes, we must."

Two sisters walked up a steep hill to Ogni's small house. They were rather old. The elder was a plump, scowling woman and the younger was a bony, scowling woman. They were the official gossipers – nobody told them any secret, because it wouldn't remain a secret for much longer. Neither had ever found any poor man willing to marry them so they lived alone, occasionally 'looking after' some distant cousin who had nothing better to do than be ridiculed by these two women. And on this particular morning they were going to visit Ogni and his 'cursed child'. They didn't like him; they found it was unnatural for someone to be so kind. But they had been forced by some distant cousin to make a visit to him as the distant cousin was so sick she couldn't leave the house.

"I don't see why we 'ave to go. Our cousin should get off 'er lazy arse and do whatever she needs to do. Not send us to do 'er dirty work for 'er."

"No, it's not right. Makin' us do all the work. While she sits at 'ome by the fire drinkin' our tea."

"Sayin' she can't go out because-"

"She's ill."

"The dirty liar!"

"But what's this."

"Oh my."

The two women – they could hardly have been called ladies, after panting up the hill had finally reached Ogni small shack saw more than they expected to see. Outside was a tall, broad shouldered man, his axe making regular beats against the wood he was cutting. They carefully looked around to make sure that the cursed child was nowhere to be seen – you never know she might pass on some of her bad luck and bad looks onto you. But now they had checked that poor Tethat was nowhere to be seen they stared at Peter systematically cutting the wood. His entire mind was focused on raising the axe, letting gravity push the axe down and swinging the axe with the right amount of force the cut the log in one swing. His blue eyes fixed on the wood, sweat dripping onto the floor. Peter had not yet caught sight of them, but hearing the gate swinging and creaking, his hand immediately went to where his sword should have been. Of course it was not there but he could feel the reassuring presence of the small dagger in his boot. He laid his eyes on the hideous women

"Well good day to you ladies. How do you do?"

The sisters, being unused to being called anything apart from hag or witch, stuttered, looked at each other and both thought at the same time he is weird, nobody can be that polite.

"It is none of your business, so stick ya nose out of it." With this they marched off, noses high, leaving Peter utterly confused about what he had done, so puzzling over what he had just said to offend them he returned to cutting wood.

"Ahh Ogni there y'are. We 'ave some awful news to tell ya." Ogni looked up, recognised the selfish sisters, put the book that he was just reading down and smiled, waiting for the 'awful' news they were going to tell him.

"Ogni we thought that we just must tell ya." The two women looked at each other and said in unison

"There's a stranger in ya front garden stealin' ya wood."

"What?" Ogni walked up to the window looked out and saw Peter whistling to himself quite content. "You mean that man out there?"

"Well what other man is there?"

"Oh, do not fret, that man is my um... nephew, he is staying here for a bit."

"Where is that girl ya keep around with ya. I don't wan' 'er to jump out of any corners. Ma 'heart ain't that great with copping with surprises."

"Don't worry ma'am, she is out collecting more wood for my nephew to cut. Now what is it that you want?"

"Don't be 'asty. We'll tell ya what we want in good time."

"Now can we 'ave some tea. We are very thirsty after our climb up that awful 'ill."

"Sure I don't have much left though and it is only Tethat's herbal tea. I am afraid you may not like it."

" 'ow dare ya make assumptions about what we like and we don't like. And we will 'ave tea thank ya very much."

"Pardon me ladies."

"Now down to business. We came 'ere-"

"To ask ya for some medicine. Ya see our cousin says she is ill-"

"Course we don't belive 'er but ya see-"

"She forced us to make to long trip to yer umm... shack to get some medicine."

"Of course, now,what are her symptoms and I will get you some medicine straight away."

" 'er 'symptoms', what on earth is 'e goin' on about."

"I 'ave no idea. What do ya mean by 'symptoms' Ogni."

"Does she have a temperature, oh Hullo there Pet... Retep. What do you want now?"

"I hope I haven't disturbed anything ladies. I have just finished cutting the wood so I will be off to town. I don't know when I will be back, but I will be back in time for dinner."

"I will see you then. Any way ladies a symptom is ..." Their conversation stretched on for some while but it is not worth noting down as they talked for a long time yet said very little. But finally after they left, still complaining about the quality and amount of tea, they stopped to have a rest.

"Can ya see the dust over there?"

"Wow, its comin' straight towards us. What do ya think it is?"

" 'ow on earth do ya think I should know?"

The cloud of dust drew closer revealing five humanoid-werewolf type creatures. Having caught sight of the two women they growled something unintelligible and charged towards them. The women coughing and gasping as the dust filled their lungs, squinted their eyes and gasped once more when they realised that the humanoid-wolf creatures were guards from the Wizard Cal. They were rumoured to be the most ruthless beasts in the whole of the islands, so the two sisters clutched onto one another in fear.

"Please don't 'urt us, oh please."

"We've done nofin' wrong."

The humanoid-wolves encircled them growling all the time until one stepped out and snarled

"Weee will do nothinggg to yoooou if yoooou tell ussss what we want to knooooow." At this one the humanoid-wolves brought a small sack and swung it. The women stared at it as it as they heard the money clinking around in it. Their eyes remained on the small bag as they said

"Oh, yes. What do you wanna know?"

"We will tell you whatever you wanna know."

"Tell ussss. Where doessss a man named Oooogniii live."

" 'e lives up there. Just over that 'ill there."

"Can't miss 'is shack. An old thing sticking up at the top of the 'ill."

"Isss there anythinggg elssse you can tell usss?"

" 'e adopted a child."

"She's burnt."

"and ugly."

"And shy."

"And cursed."

"Isss that all?"

"No,no. There's a man staying with 'im."

" 'e's calles Retep or somefin' like that."

"Good, good. And what doesss thisss Retep look like."

"Oh, oh he has blonde hair."

"And blue eyes."

"And 'e is tall."

"With broad shoulders."

"Thank you – we are mossst grateful for your informatiiiion." They said no more any rushed off into the distance along with the money bag.

" 'ang on."

"Wait. You promised to give us money."

"Damn them."

"We should 'ead back 'ome or our cousin will complain."

"Not like she wasn't already."

"I wonder what those wolf-things wanted with Ogni."

"They didn't look too nice."

"No do you who they are?"

"Course I do. They work for Cal."

"They're the ones who do 'is dirty work, right?"

"Yeah, I wonder what they want with Ogni."

"Possibly just wanted to tell 'im somefin'."

"You don't think they'll kill 'im do ya. Cause if they do we will have to walk all the way to Flint to get any medicine or 'erbs."

"Naa, I don't think they'll kill 'im. Who would want to kill Ogni anyway."

"Tethat could scare them away. That cursed child could scare anybody away."

* * *

><p><em>Now is time to press that little button and review.<em>

_Thank you_


	6. Tethat's Secret Place

_This chapter is dedicated to the people who reviewed my work. This is for you bleulibellule13 and Princess Emma of Narnia. Enjoy. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – Tethat's Secret place<p>

Peter was striding down the road whistling to himself. He had no plan for today. He was considering going down to lure that dwarf to come to Ogni's house but after Tethat's reaction at what he had said yesterday he was thinking twice about it. Thinking about Tethat he had not seen her today. She had left at first light, or so Ogni had said.

She had not told him what he had said wrong. Maybe he could try and approach the subject over dinner, but then again he did not want to have boiling stew poured all over him again. Maybe then he would just attempt the subject after dinner.

Tethat reminded him of somebody, he couldn't quite place who though. When he was young and before he had been a king, these days Peter found it hard to recollect, they seemed so far away, he had met a girl, shy and stubborn. But he had won out with her in the end, they had become friends, but he couldn't remember how he had done it.

He decided to take a short cut through the trees. He knew the locals went this way, it was faster and you didn't have to climb so many hills to get to the town. But still not many people used this path as most people didn't live so near to the centre of the island, most lived round the shore and worked as fishermen or traders.

He did not expect to meet anybody but as he was ambling down the hill he caught sight of something he thought had been eradicated from Narnia and its surroundings.

"Give your money or else this knife will lodge itself in your heart."

A bandit dressed all in black had a knife to a lady's throat holding out his hand waiting for any money his poor victim would give him.

" 'ere sir, please don't 'urt me."

The women was just pulling out her purse when both them turned around in surprise as Peter announced in deep loud voice.

"Now, stop right there."

"Who would you be?"

"I am Lord Retep of Narnia." How bad that title sounded when before he could wind out 'I am High King Peter the Magnificent, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Knight of the most noble order of the Lion.' But know was not the time to ponder the times when he did not have to hide his identity. Now was the time to show his true qualities of a rescuer.

"I order you to let her go."

"And you think I am going to listen to you, you puny little 'lord'."

The bandit jumped at Peter attempting to slash him with is sword. Peter ducked and the man swiped again. Peter wished desperately for his sword as he struggled to get out the small dagger hidden in his boot.

But he was too late. The sword crashed down not an inch away from him. He rolled away and threw the dagger at the offender striking him in the arm. The bandit dropped his sword and screamed in agony. Peter rushed towards the sword and held to the other man's neck.

"Give the lady back her money or else 'this knife will lodge itself in your heart'."

"I'm sorry, sir. I mean no harm, really I didn't. Please let me go sir."

"Off with you and do not trouble the women of this land again."

"No sir, I won't."

The bandit ran away clutching his arm and had disappeared within seconds. Peter examined the sword. It was stout, short and hastily made. It should befit a peasant and no more. But on the hilt was in scripted something in the ancient runes that he had been taught but never bothered to learn. It was possibly someone carving their name into their sword, trying to make it look like they had a higher status. He tossed it aside and focused his attention on the woman standing before him.

"You are safe now. You may go home. If you wish I may escort you, I have nothing better to do with my time."

"No sir, I am fine to go 'ome by meself. My 'usband would not approve of me walkin' with a strange man. But thank you for the offer anyway Lord-"

"Retep. I wish you good day."

His eyes followed as the woman, no she was a girl, as she was leaving. She was so young; she could not be older than Lucy perhaps. She was very pretty as golden locks fell past her waist and her bright green eyes sparkled as they reflected in the sunlight. She walked fast her head turned towards the ground. Poor girl – she should not be married by that age; she should be enjoying her youth.

"I didn't know you could be so kind."

Peter rushed around. Tethat stood there. A white handkerchief over her head to cover the repulsive dark stubble that she called her hair, the right side of her face was one large scar – painful to look at. Her one good eye gleamed at him. Her eye was possibly the prettiest thing about her. It was dark, deep, and beautiful. If all her looks could be moulded around her eye she would be one of the most beautiful people he had ever met.

Peter reminded himself, beauty is only skin deep, it was lies beneath that matters. Tethat might not be beautiful but that should not matter to how people treated her, and people, from what Ogni said did not treat her well.

She could not go on the main road as people would spit at her, curse her. They would taunt her; she had even been physically assaulted once. All this because she had survived a fire that nobody else had. All of this because she was ugly. Peter was glad this was not happening further west, or so he thought.

"I did not notice you there Tethat."

"Not many people notice me."

Peter looked at Tethat. She was calmer today. There was no fiery passion that she had showed yesterday left in her eyes. Peter was still confused about what he had done yesterday to anger her.

"Tethat about yesterday, I want to apologize. I am still not sure what I did to make you so angry, but if there is anything I can do to repay you in any way, just ask it of me. I would also like to apologize for knocking you out yesterday, I was confused by your sudden attack and so my senses left me and my natural reaction was to knock you out. Please forgive me."

Peter stood staring t Tethat as Tethat stared back. She narrowed her eyes but said nothing. She moved as if to walk away but Peter grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Tethat, will you not forgive me. Will you not tell me what I did wrong?"

"I will not speak here."

"Then take me to a place where we can speak."

With this Tethat ran off. She ran past the trees, past rivers, past fields. She knew the ground well. She knew how large a jump to take to cross the river without slipping in the mud on the other side. She knew the size of the roots that protruded from the ground.

She was surprisingly quick and Peter had difficulty following her. He did not know the route so his feet stumbled across protruding roots and slipped in mud and fell into puddles.

They finally reached Tethat's secret place as it became to be known by the two of them. Tethat's secret place consisted of a cliff covered in the greenest grass anybody had ever seen. Past the cliff the sea washed up on the shore. Peter gasped. It was so beautiful.

"Is this where you were going all along?"

"It is where I come to escape. Nobody else comes here. Nobody else knows that it exists."

"So am I the first person you took here."

"Yes, I suppose you are."

Tethat glanced at the sea. She listened to the waves crashing against the bottom of the cliff. She smelt the sweet scent of the grass. She loved this place.

"Tethat will you tell me now?"

Tethat ignored him.

"Tethat? Are you listening to me?"

"Be quiet, and listen to the sea, listen to the wind in the grass, listen to the birds in the woods. You humans all bother yourselves about telling one another things, saying things, destroying things. Learning things, but what you don't realise is that you will learn more if you are quiet. Can't you listen, watch, and accept what you have got."

"If you show me how." He replied

* * *

><p><em>First of all thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. I have had lots of exams recntly so i haven't been able to write much but I hope you enjoy what I have written so far.<em>


	7. A story

_Thank you again to all those lovely people who reviewed i.e. Princess Emma of narnia and bluelibellule13. But please all those other people review also._

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- A story<p>

They sat together for many hours not speaking a word. They looked out at the sea, listened to the various sounds that were around them. They smelt the mixture of sea water and fresh grass. All was beautiful. But there was a question on Peter's mind. Who was this girl? Surely she could not be the same girl who had tried to kill him yesterday.

"Who are you?"

"I am Tethat."

"Yes, I know that. But who are you really."

Tethat sighed and looked at him.

"You have not learnt."

"What?"

"You have not learnt to accept the knowledge that you have."

"But you promised at least to tell me why you were so angry with me yesterday."

"I never promised you anything."

"Please."

"As you wish." Tethat sighed and stared at the sea. "It is a long story, but as you insist. When I was younger I lived in Archenland with my father, my mother had died. My father was very sad when my mother died and like all humans he wished to forget sadness, he wished to leave it behind.

"And so he turned to drink. But drinking only made him angry. He beat me and I hated him. I wanted to leave. There were some men passing through my village at time. Nobody knew anything about them. One day I was out stealing from one of the house, as we had no money because nobody would employ a drunk, and the men caught me. I thought it was the end.

"But they were kind to me and praised me and said that I was skilled. They couldn't make it into the house and were surprised that I could. Nobody had ever praised me in my life and I went home happier than ever before.

"One day they were leaving, and as they were leaving they invited me to come with them. They said they would be kind to me and look after me. I trusted them and I left immediately.

" We travelled around Narnia, they were not unkind to me although they made me do their dirty work. If anything needed stealing I stole it, if any poison needed to be slipped into somebody's cup I poisoned them. Please Peter, Don't look at me like that. It's killing me."

"I just didn't expect you to do something like that."

"Why? I tried to kill you yesterday, did I not?"

"Anyway carry on with what you were saying."

"One day, while I was on a mission to raid a rich faun's house, they left and when I returned to where we had made camp I was furious. I tried to run after them but instead I bumped into the faun I had just stolen from.

"I gave him a story about how I was just a poor orphan and that I was starving. I tricked him much like the men had tricked me. But this faun was kind and he forgave me and he took me in. But you and all your siblings came to Narnia, and of the course the Battle of Beruna ensued. The faun was of course sent out to fight, and me being me I followed him.

"I followed the faun all the way and I watched the Battle of Beruna from a high cliff. Believe me it was quite a sight, even from a distance. When it was all over, I rushed down hoping to find the faun.

"The only thing I did find was the Witch's wand broken in half. At that time I did not know what it was, although I quickly learnt. Holding it gave me some sort of deep internal pleasure. It is hard to describe, it was cool to the touch and it almost hurt to hold. But it was pleasant pain.

"I tried to run away with it but I was caught by nobody else but the men. The scolded me for running away. I told them it was they who had run away but they only hit me and scolded me for saying this. I tried my best to hide the wand but to no avail, they found it and beat me once again because I had kept it secret from them. We then travelled here and the rest I believe Ogni has told you."

"Yes, but you still have not told me why you attacked me yesterday."

"Well I told you how they tricked me, how they tricked me to do all those bad things. Because of them I have killed and stole and you should lock me in your dungeons but I have I not suffered for doing such bad things. Look at me now. Do you not think that I have suffered greatly, that I still suffer.

"That is why I cannot stand anybody tricking anybody else. It is the greatest crime in my opinion and I was ready to kill you, Peter, to stop it."

"You speak fairly, Tethat. You have I point and I think I will see all the clearer because of you. I thank you for unclouding my eyes. But the hour does grow late so I think it would be best if we started home."

"I did not notice that the sun had gone down. Let's go."

They walked home, not quite hand in hand, but certainly as better friends. They spoke very little as they walked back home. Peter in truth was very glad about this as it gave him extra time to ponder what to do although he came to no conclusion.

He wished his siblings were with him. Together they could always come to some conclusion. Edmund would think up some crazy idea, Su would make it reasonable; Lu would make sure that as little creatures as possible would be harmed and Peter would go through with the plan. It was always how they solved things and their plans never failed. But now it was just him, unless Tethat helped him.

But Tethat was quite content in listening to her surroundings and taking everything in. She had never told anybody about her true past, not even Ogni. She trusted Ogni with her whole heart. But there was something different with Peter. She felt that she could tell him anything and he would not judge her.

But then she knew Ogni would have trusted her, kept by her. But somehow Peter was different, an inexplicable different.

"You say very little, Tethat."

"It is easy to say nothing when there is nothing to say."

"Back from where I come from it is considered impolite if one does not keep the conversation going."

"Well you do not come from here. Here our traditions are different."

"Won't you tell me a bit about them?"

"Why?"

"Maybe because I am interested in hearing about them."

"I have spoken enough for today; you can go and ask somebody else. I am sure Ogni would be more than happy to tell you."

Peter was quite astonished about this. He had never been treated like this before. He was a King and should be respected, and he was used to being respected, everybody doing what he wanted them to do. But Tethat seemed to have no respect for that. He was about to swipe her across the face but remembered that she was but a girl and she had already suffered her fair share of misery and he could not bear her to suffer any more. So instead he just ignored the remark.

"How far is it to home from here?"

"Just there." She replied as the house popped into view.

In silence they walked up to the front gate until Tethat said

"Something is not right."

Peter turned to look around at her puzzled

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It just doesn't feel right."

Peter almost understood what she was saying and wished that he had Rhindon on him.

"Come on. I will protect you. I will go first in so if anything happens, it will happen to me."

Peter opened the door, checked that nobody was inside and walked in but fell down immediately as something hit him on the back of the head and all turned black. Tethat gasped and made to run away but she felt claws grasping he hands. She tried to pull away but to no avail so she turned around and stared into the yellow eyes of Cal's most dedicated servant. If she had been that type of girl she would have screamed but instead she just stared in fear.

Peter lay unconscious on one the humanoid-wolf's back with her arms and legs tied up. They seemed to be most merciless with him, tying the cords most harshly and cutting into the skin so deeply that it bled. Ogni was nowhere to be seen.

"What do you want?" Tethat growled

"Iffff you think hard enough I am ssssure you will realisssse what we waaant."

They wanted the wand, of course they did but Tethat had known well enough before not to tell fowl creatures so she would not tell them now.

"Why should I tell you where it is"

"Bring him out." The lead wolf snapped. Ogni was brought out an immediately kicked to the ground. One of the wolves snapped at Ogni's head and shook it. Tethat couldn't stand this. Ogni had always protected her, no matter what she said to him. She must pay it back.

"Stop that, don't hurt him."

"Tell usss where the wand issss and weeee will ssssstop."

Tethat looked at Ogni, his eyes seemed to be pleading her although he said nothing. She did not know what to do. If she did not give it to them they would kill her and Ogni, and no doubt find the wand. If she told them where the wand was they would take it and surely spare herself and Ogni.

"It's in the clothes chest."

The leader motioned for one of the wolves to go inside and check and indeed they found that she was not lying. The wolf brought the wand out and showed it to the leader who still hand Tethat firmly in his grasp. The leader nodded and tied Tethat to the gate as harshly as he had done to Peter so that blood seemed on her hands.

The leader turned to Ogni and gave a cruel smile. Ogni looked up at him weekly waiting for his fate.

"Sssstand."

Ogni obeyed. The wolf walked over to him looking into his eyes the whole time, the wand is his hand. The wolf snarled.

"Sssso your time hasss come."

The wand entered Ogni's stomach. Tethat screamed.


	8. Of wands and swords

_Thank you for reading so far and really hope that you have enjoyed it. Anyway see you later._

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- Of wands and swords<p>

His back was aching, his head hurt and he kept bumping up and down. Life was not good. But then suddenly it all came back to him. He remember seeing something blackish-brown and then all went black. Not much to remember.

But he had had an odd dream, which was hard to recollect, but he was certain that he had heard a scream and somebody cursing and then a pitter-patter of feet and panting but he only opened his eyes now.

Now he was bumping around in a most uncomfortable manner. With each bump a new wave of pain cracked through his head. He gasped in agony but the wolves paid no attention to him so he lifted his head to see where he was going. Trees past him in a frenzied blur, he was going too fast to focus on anything.

He wondered what had happened to Tethat and Ogni. What had the wolves done to them, surely they had been merciful to an old man and a ruined girl. They could not have hurt them, surely? He must get back to make sure they are safe. But how could he get off.

Peter looked around longing for some sort of weapon, and something sharp did catch his eye, a small satchel, with something very precious inside it. He could not let it get to Cal. It must not be remade. It must be kept safe. It must be given to his brother, the one who broke it. The wand must return to Cair Paravel.

If he managed to escape the wolves would notice and no doubt just kill him and then the wand would never be returned. But if he could just drop the wand without anybody noticing maybe somebody would come along and have enough sense to not give it to Cal.

His hands were tied behind his back and he tried to squirm to get free so he could get the wand.

"What doo youuuu think youuuu are dooooing?" Snarled the wolf he was on

"Enjoying the ride." Peter replied sarcastically. If you are stuck with a sarcastic brother for too long it begins to wear off on you. This made Peter smile. It reminded of home but it still reminded him of what his quest was, what he had to do.

He slowly leaned towards the satchel; his head was almost by it. If he could just get it with his teeth.

"Sssstop sssssssssquirming,"

Peter froze, he could not be discovered. Otherwise his plan would be in vain. He stop moving for a bit but then began again to slowly shuffle towards the bag until his teeth were finally around and he threw it to the ground. It was gone from his sight within seconds and none of the wolves had noticed.

They seemed like pretty pathetic guards at this rate.

* * *

><p>She stopped squirming. Her hands were firmly tied behind her back to the fence. No matter how hard she pulled the string just seemed to get tighter. Her wrists were bleeding. But that was nothing, nothing compared to the pool of blood that Ogni was lying in on the floor.<p>

But she could do nothing but watch as he slowly bled to death in front of her eyes. He made no sound, he did not scream in pain. Tethat had screamed for him, watching as it entered him, twisted in him and was pulled back out.

He had clutched his stomach and starred at the snarling wolf in disbelief. The wolf grinned but the wand and Peter on his back and ran off as Ogni fell to the floor, blood seeping through his hands.

Tethat could do nothing but watch this dreadful scene unfold before her very eyes. She tried to pull away again, only hurting herself more.

"Ogni, Ogni please wake up." She screamed hoping he would hear her.

Ogni seemed to twitch and he raised his head in what seemed to be great agony.

"Tethat?"

"Ogni I can't get free."

Ogni crawled over taking shallow breaths to keep himself going. If Tethat's eye could cry she would have, looking at her father-figure in such agony still trying to do so much good. After what seemed like an eternity Ogni did finally reach Tethat and in one swift movement undid the rope tying Tethat to the gate.

Tethat fell to the ground next to Ogni and held his head in her hands.

"Ogni I am so sorry. Please forgive, I am so sorry."

She buried her head into is shoulder and sobbed.

"What can I do, Ogni?"

Ogni slipped back the handkerchief that covered Tethat's head and stroked her head and pushed her back so he could look into her eye.

"Tethat you must run after Peter and give him his sword. He needs it."

"No!"

"What?"

"I must take you inside first and try to heal you."

"There is not time. You must take Peter his sword."

Tethat stood up ignoring her father and brought out a sheet, laid Ogni on and pulled him inside. When they were inside she began to rip up the sheet and wind it round Ogni to try and stop the bleeding. The bandages soon turned a deep red.

"Hang on Ogni, I will get the healing balm and be right back."

But Ogni didn't move, he didn't say anything and when Tethat had brought the healing balm and smeared it on him and when she had given him a healing herbal tea he still didn't move. She shook him and tried to cry, but he did not move.

"Ogni please wake up. Please, I am so sorry I was so mean to you yesterday. Forgive me. Please wake up. Ogni? No, no you can't be dead. Please wake up?"

No tears fell down her cheeks but great big sobs escaped from her mouth. This couldn't be happening to her. Ogni was innocent, he had only ever helped people in his life, he had always been so kind to people, always helping, never judging. He was still warm. Blood was still staining the sheet around him.

But he must be avenged. Ogni's death must be avenged. Tethat would follow his last command. She would run after the wolves all the way to Cal's fortress and give Peter his sword. Ogni must have known what he was doing.

But he would no longer be there to guide her. No longer there to tell her what to do, to stand up for her. Tethat could think of a thousand ways she could not survive without Ogni but now was not the time. Now was the time to act.

Tethat ran into the bedroom in which Ogni had slept. Thousands of memories rushed through her as she stifled a sob of what was gone. She quickly grabbed the sword in its leather sheath. It was very large but surprisingly light.

She could not resist the temptation to pull the sword out and say

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death."

She flipped it over and read

"When he shakes his mane, we will have spring again."

These words seemed to send a shiver down Tethat's spine. The sword was so delightful to hold. It was not like the wand that hurt to touch, Rhindon was true and there was no cruelty in it, although it was a weapon designed to kill. Tethat was so amazed by it that she almost forgot her task.

A lion growled and Tethat jumped in shock and looked around feebly holding the sword in front of her. There were no lions on the island; it must just be her imagination. She quickly glanced back at the sword she was putting back in the sheath, and one word in particular 'Aslan' stood out.

She felt brave just reading it and all her troubles seemed to wash away. She said it out loud again and again until she was finally smiling. She rushed out of the room ready for her destiny. She caught sight of Ogni lying on the floor and whispered to him

"I will be back for you."

With this she ran off, she ran through the trees, past rivers the sword although light, altered her balance so she could not run as fast as she normally did, but if she was tiring she would just say Aslan and she would have a new burst of energy. It was magical.

She was running fast and as she was just turning a corner when she tripped over and went skidding. The sword fell out of her hand and she rolled over and over until her head bumped on a small bag. She sat up and looked at her palms which were now full of grit and bleeding but what caught her attention more was the small satchel lying on the floor.

It couldn't be? She opened it and checked. It was. It was the wand. Cal didn't have the wand. Cal didn't have what he wanted. Life had just got better. She picked up the sword which was near her and stood up to face the wind. She could just see Cal's fortress standing up on the horizon. She shivered looking at it.

She said Aslan over and over again until she felt brave. Two roads stood before her. Now was the time to decide whether to go back home and keep the wand safe or to go to Peter and give him his sword. Tethat glanced back but she knew she could not go that way. She must go on and so she ran off towards Peter with a sword in one hand and a wand in the other.

* * *

><p><em>Once again hope you enjoyed and will keep reading when I put up the next chapter.<em>

_TheEveningStars_


	9. Fortress

I did not have much time on this chapter so if you see any mistakes please tell me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 - Fortress<p>

Peter remembered little after dropping the wand. He remembered seeing a great big grey fortress, dropping on the floor and then all went black. But now underneath was a soft bed and as he opened his eyes he red tapestries all around him.

Was he back at Cair Paravel? But if he was back in Cair Paravel they would have put him in his own room, unless of course Susan had decided that his room needed redesigning. He groaned inwardly, if she had redesigned it he wouldn't know where anything was.

For a start the window and the balcony were in the wrong place. Scratching his head he walked over to the window. He pushed down the handle to open the window style door that led onto the balcony but he found it was locked.

He went over to the desk and checked in all the draws in the des but he found no key. He returned to the window and out of it he saw the sea, but it was unlike the sea at Cair Paravel, this sea was grey and great big cliffs stood up before it. He was not in Cair Paravel. He must still be in the island.

He must be in Cal's castle. He must escape. He rattled the window – no way out this way. He went over to a great big wooden door and tried it to the same result.

"Anyone would have thought you wanted to leave."

Peter turned round and saw no one in his room.

"Who's there?"

"I personally can't understand why you would want to leave. This room is truly fit for a king. I even went to the great length of making sure it was comfortable for when you arrived."

"Cal if that is you, I would like you to know that I am not afraid of you."

"I understand, how could anybody be afraid of somebody as kind as me."

"Kind? I don't think that any acquaintance of Jadis was kind."

"Oh compared to Jadis I am most kind. Just consider what luxury you are living in compared to what your brother was living in when he was captured."

Peter gasped he had heard little of Edmund's torture and had never thought it to be bad, but from what this mysterious person was saying it had seemed that Edmund had put up with a lot more.

"Show yourself Cal."

From thin air appeared a tall dark haired man. His appearance was quite ugly but Peter still stood tall and demanded

"Now that you have me here, what do you want from me?"

"Always down to business aren't you Peter. Oh you don't mind me calling you that, more friendly eases the atmosphere."

"That friend business you have got wrong. I am and never will be no friend of yours. I am not a traitor."

"You leave that part to your brother don't you."

"Don't you dare talk about my brother like that." Peter shouted angrily "He is a king of Narnia crowned by Aslan himself."

"My deepest apologies Peter, I was merely trying to make a friendly joke. Wine?" Said Cal while pour some deep red wine into a goblet of crystal and handed it over to Peter who had no choice but to take it. He stared and smeeld it trying to distinguish any sighns of detected none but still did not drink it.

"It is not poisonous you now."

Peter was astonished that Cal had seemed to have read his mind but still did not trust him.

"Prove it."

"You are rather demanding even for a king." Cal muttered as he poured himself a glass "But firstly if I wanted to kill you I would have done it by now, and secondly cheers."

Cal sipped at the wine and replied

"The wine is excellent."

Peter still refused to try it.

"Well I am glad you are enjoying it, but you still haven't answered my question. What do you want with me?"

"Well let me just say this I want a very large sum of money. So I hold you to ransom while your siblings give me all I ever want an if they don't, well lets say Narnia will descend into chaos because only three monarchs will be sitting on the throne not four." Cal chuckled to himself.

"You plan to kill me!"

"Well I am glad you figured that one out my little king."

"My siblings will not pay your ransom. They would send out an army and crush you."

"Firstly if they did that I would just have to kill you and secondly don't you know that I have been gathering an army that could smite yours in one single blow."

Peter starred at Cal dumbfounded.

Tethat approached the fortress and looked up. There was no way she could get in here. Her first difficulty would be the moat, secondly the high walls, thirdly all those guards and she didn't even know where Peter was.

She wanted just to sit down and cry but instead she just repeated Aslan over and over again. If anything he could prepare her for her terrible mission. She must have hope as she took it step by step.

She slowly walked up to the moat, she could see the drawbridge and she could see all the guards patrolling it, that bridge was not an option. She slowly slipped down to the ditch in which a small river ran. Checking that nobody had noticed her she slipped into the river she could not see the bottom and almost immediately her feet did not touch the bottom and she was not a strong swimmer. She could not get across by swimming.

She put down the sword and wand by the edge as she sat down to think but the wand rolled down the steep edge into the moat. Tethat wide eyed quickly fished it out and breathed a sigh of relief. But the wand having entered the water had frozen a passage across.

Tethat ran swiftly across not waiting to watch it break underneath her feet. When she was across on the other side she once again breathed a sigh of relief and thanked Aslan for helping her in her first step.

The next step would be even harder. Climbing up the wall looked virtually impossible, and not doubt impossible in reality. She looked at the wall for handholds, she could already see five she slung the sword around her shoulder and held the satchel in her mouth. She started to climb. Higher up it got further and it was difficult not to make a sound. Twice she thought that she would get caught but each time she just pressed herself closer to the wall and the guards never noticed her.

She finally reached the top she pulled herself over and met face to face with a guard. His surprised look on his face almost amused her. She kicked him and he fell flat on his back, stamping on his face she knocked him out and kept running on. She breathed a sigh of relief until she caught sight if the next guards. Thinking quickly she threw a pebble into the moat and while the soldier was staring blankly at the moat she rushed past unnoticed.

A great big door stood in front of her. She opened it and crept inside. It was dark and gloomy and she wished herself back home. The corridor she was standing in was extremely long and narrow, it was lined with beautiful red tapestries, shoe could tell they were very valuable and possibly stolen. She ran as fast as she could down the corridor. She leaned against the first door she met and listened. Some men seemed to be drinking and having a jolly good time.

She carried on with the next few doors but to similar results. Peter was nowhere to be found. She slumped down in despair.

Peter was literally fuming. The sun was nearly up, he could see out of the window. He had arrived at Ogni's house at sunset, the night had passed, and did not know what the day would bring. Peter sat on his bed and put his hands in his head. Cal had told him that the threatens had been sent as soon as Peter was captured and that he was expecting a reply any time soon.

Just as Peter was thinking of Cal he appeared in his room. Peter immediately stood up and faced him.

"What do you want?" Peter demanded.

"I just thought I would come and tell you that it seems like your brothers and sisters don't care about you. They have sentenced you to death."

Peter stood still not showing any of his emotions.

"Well seems as you will have to be killed I thought I might as well do it as quickly as possible. Goodbye, my Magnificent King."

With this Cal raised his hand and Peter instinctively clutched his throat. He was suffocating, his eyes bulged and he tried desperately to gasp for air but to no end. Cal walked up to him still suffocating him and repeated.

"Goodbye my little darling. Go home to Aslan."

But Peter had yet to wait for his death because at that moment Tethat rushed in and surprised Cal.

* * *

><p>Now please please review. I personally adore those people who do.<p> 


	10. Stones

_OK__ I am soo sorry I took so long to update, but dont worry soon are the holidays so will have lots of time then. So long, and Please review._

* * *

><p>Chapter 10- Stones<p>

Cal let go of Peter and Peter fell to floor still clutching his throat while gasping for breath. Both of the men turned their eyes to Tethat who stood there straight in her simple brown robe and white handkerchief tied around her head.

The sword was in her hand and the satchel was around her waist but she did not look terrifying.

Cal cackled and slammed the door behind her using his magic.

"Oh how nice of you to join us Tethat."

Tethat said nothing but looked to Peter for help in dealing with the most powerful man she had ever seen. Peter, however was still recovering from almost dying and was in no position to help Tethat.

"Cat got your tongue." Cal mimicked

But Tethat now showed no sign of fear as she walked ever closer to Cal. Cal just grinned as if he was amused. As Tethat approached him, she was slowly closing the distance between herself and Peter when suddenly she charged at Cal, threw the sword in the general direction of Peter and kicked Cal in the chest. However Cal was faster and just evaporated from thin air and stood 5 feet away laughing.

Tethat was sprawled on the floor and gained another set of bruises, but this had earnt Peter some time. Peter picked up his sword and ran over to Tethat so that she was now behind him and out of trouble. Ogni now was at the other side of the room armed with nothing but a staff.

Peter charged at him and cut off his arm in one big swipe. It was quite a sight to see, as the arm from the elbow down just dropped off. It hit the ground with the staff still in its grasp. Cal looked surprised and took a step back as he stared at his arm on the floor.

But after the initial shock had passed through him he only laughed and threw his head back as his arm that lay on the floor dissolved and rejoined his body. Peter stood back, completely shocked by this. He rushed over to Tethat and told her.

"Stand back. I have never seen magic like this."

Cal's body was convulsing and he seemed to be disappearing into a sort of mist. This mist grouped and rushed with lightning speed towards Peter, but Peter had foreseen this and ducked just in time to avoid being knocked over by it.

However Tethat was not. The mist enshrouded her and picked her up. The mist with Tethat in it, blasted onto the balcony blowing the doors open and then fell down to the walls of the castle where the mist regained its form as Cal holding an unconscious Tethat under his arm.

Peter relieved to see Tethat alive but angry that she was in the clutches of Cal took a running jump out of the balcony onto the wall where he lost his balance and almost fell off. Luckily he caught hold of a protruding stone and pulled himself up.

Tying Rhindon round his waist he ran across the wall gaining on Cal who had already reached a tower. This tower had been used in the past as a lighthouse therefore it was very tall. But nowadays it was seldom used and like the rest of the castle was a dull grey colour.

As Peter reached it he looked up, Cal was already puffing up the fourth flight of stairs with Tethat still in is arms. Tethat switched slightly and Peter's hopes were raised.

"Tethat." He shouted "Hang on in there."

Cal looked down on Peter and saw that he was not so far ahead anymore. Cal was scared, he knew how good a fighter Peter was and he could not stand long against him even with his magic. Magic was his best defence.

Cal put his hands on the stones and said in a low voice.

"Stones, I unbind you."

The stones a floor down started to crumble and fall. They were falling towards Peter and he stepped back so that they would not fall on him.

Cal carried on, cackling to himself. Peter was furious, how was he going to get to Tethat while there was a large gap in the middle of the stairs. But as Peter looked carefully he saw that some of the stones had not crumbled and were jutting out of the wall. He could just about get past if he took a very large jump.

He went down a flight of stairs, ran all the way back up and jumped onto the two stones that were jutting out then jumped again onto the next few stones and finally reached the safety of the intact staircase.

Meanwhile Cal had reached the second top floor and was standing on the platform. He looked to the centre where the fires used to burn. But now there was nothing but stone. Such strong stone. Not like ice, which melts when the spring comes. Stone stays forever.

"The sun is rising." He said to himself.

His gaze remained on the brightening horizon, but it soon shifted to Tethat as she began to wake up.

"Did we have a nice sleep my precious little darling?" He said to her a she tried her best to struggle free.

He set her down on the ground with his hand still around her neck.

Peter had now reached the top of the stairs and was pulling himself up to the landing on which Cal and Tethat were on. Cal was grinning at him.

He cackled and rushed behind a pillar. Peter chased after him and saw nothing. Looking carefully at the pillar he saw that steps had been carved into it and looking up he saw Cal climbing them with Tethat tucked under his arm.

Peter followed quickly and when he reached the top he once again found Tethat trying desperately to struggle free of Cal's grasp. But Cal was now grinning at Peter, a horrible grin that sent shivers down his spine.

Tethat was pulling against Cal's arm and looked at Peter with her one eye pleading. Peter drew his sword and started walking slowly towards Cal.

"Put her down, and your life will be spared Cal."

Cal did not reply but just laughed a laugh that seemed to make grey clouds appear overhead. He put his hand in front of him and the stones in the middle of the tower started to sag and drop. Peter ran as fast as he could to the side but he was not fast enough.

The stones underneath his feet were crumbling away and he fell towards the ground. Flailing his arms frantically to try and hold onto something he heard a shrill voice screaming out his name.

Tethat was almost crying. He was going to die. He was going to fall.

Peter heard her voice and a surge of power rushed through him and he drew his sword and with all his might he swung Rhindon into the rock and pulled himself up. His head now was above the floor and he could see Tethat and Cal strangling her.

He screamed her name and Cal looked at him, grinned and tightened his grip around her neck. Tethat's hands fled to her neck, her face turned white and Cal lifted her of the ground. She was dying.

"Time to die, little ugly one. Nobody is coming to save you now."

Peter could not take his eyes of her and his sword slipped and he fell down. His hand grabbed a protruding stone and he tried to pull himself up. The stone was too slippery and he slid further down.

"No." Peter shouted, as if he could somehow stop Cal.

He once again stabbed his sword into the stone and pushed all his weight against it. He lifted himself up as the sword bent under his weight. He grabbed the cracks in the floor and pulled his torso up and looked Cal in the eye.

Tethat's body went limp in Cal's hold and her hands were no longer fervently trying to loosen Cal's grip anymore. Cal let her go and she slumped on the floor.

Cal tilted his head and looked and Peter in mock pity.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry that she is dead." Cal smiled enjoying Peter's reaction, he repeated it over and over again.

"She is dead, she is dead. Oh dear she is dead."

Peter growled heaving his body up, pulled his sword out of the rock and charged towards Cal. He had been taught never to attack in anger but Peter was not thinking about the lessons that he had been taught in Cair Paravel.

All he could think of was Tethat and her death. No more would have to die by Cal's hand. Tethat would be the last; she had not deserved to die.

As he charged Cal moved his hand slightly and Rhindon flew out of Peter's hand and clattered onto the floor. Peter stopped, changed direction and headed towards the sword but his feet could not move. They seemed to be glued into the stone.

Cal raised his hand and threw a lump of stone at Peter, it narrowly missed. Cal threw another and Peter ducked.

Cal raised another stone and as it flew towards Peter, it dropped down through the gaping hole in the middle of the tower.

"Stop." Said a commanding voice.

* * *

><p><em>Now please say what you liked , what you disliked, so forth. Generally please review.<em>


	11. Sunrise

_Almost at the end. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11- Sunrise<p>

Both men looked over towards Tethat who was the one who had just spoken. Peter gasped and smiled at the same time, he was just so glad that she was still alive.

Tethat's handkerchief had blown off and her bald head was revealed. A wind was picking up and her hand went to the satchel and she pulled out the wand. She held each half in each hand and Cal's eyes did not leave the wand.

"Finally it has come to me. I have waited so long."

Cal grinned, he was so happy. He was so fixated on the wand that he did not notice that it was getting closer to him. He did not notice that Tethat was running at him at full speed with the wand held out in front of her.

He only noticed when he was stabbed and the pain rushed through him. Tethat was staring at him, amazed that he hadn't avoided it or dematerialised. But Peter saw it before she did.

He saw Cal raise his hand and use his magic to push her off the tower.

"Tethat!"

Peter screamed as she tumbled off the tower and fell down into the cold sea that raged underneath. Cal did not cackle or grin as he did when he succeeded. He pressed his hands against the wand that was in him. He pulled it out and gazed at it.

It was beautifully crafted. So powerful, so powerful that he forgot about the blood seeping out of his wound. So powerful that he did not notice Peter picking up his sword and slowly walking towards him. It was so powerful that he did not realise that Peter held his sword above his head and Cal never saw the sword coming that cut of his head.

In this way Cal died. He died with what he wanted most. He wanted power that he could have achieved through using the wand. In this way Cal had a happy ending that he did not deserve. He felt no pain as he died. He felt no pain as Rhindon sliced through his neck.

But Tethat did feel pain. When Tethat fell into the grey sea beneath with such speed her back was shattered. As she crashed into the sea the breath was forced out of her, the cold enveloped her, the salt stung her wounds and all she could say or think was one word.

"Aslan."

She muttered underneath the water and then she fell unconscious.

Peter had seen her fall. Peter had cried out her name. Peter had run over to the edge to see how far away the sea was and whether it would kill her. The tower was too tall, the impact would kill her. But surely she would still have a chance to live.

Peter tried to reassure himself that she was alive, but deep in his heart he knew it wasn't true. Peter held back the tears as he put the wand back in the satchel and tied it to his belt. He ran down the stairs meeting a few guards who had heard the noise.

He didn't kill any of them. He couldn't stand anymore death. He just knocked them out. When he reached the bottom he clambered over the crumbled rock and rushed out of the gates and dived into the sea. He kicked off his boots and swam towards a figure in the water.

The figure was floating face downwards in the water and its hair was splayed all around. Peter knew it was not Tethat, Tethat had no hair. But he needed to reassure himself. With the impact she would have fallen to the bottom of the sea and even if she had survived the impact no doubt she would have drowned.

When he finally reached the figure he turned it over. Misery washed over Peter. It was not Tethat but some other girl no doubt subject to the cruelties of Cal and his guards. She did not have Tethat's scars nor was her face all burnt. She was still warm and Peter hoped for her own sake that she was still alive.

He dragged her back to shore and laid on her on the sand. Only then did he realise how beautiful this girl was. Her light brown hair reminded him of Lucy while her features reminded him of Susan. She had beautiful deep red lips that were slightly parted.

He put his ear over them and listened for breathing. She was still alive. He shook her and pressed her chest until she finally rolled on her side and coughed out what seemed to be a gallon of water. She turned on her side and her hair fell in front of her face.

Peter left her there and stood up, still in grief over Tethat's death. He stood up to face the sun and what he did not see was the girl touching her face. She felt her beautiful face and did not wince when she touched it. Her hands brushed over both her eyes, testing each one in turn, seeing whether she could see. She began to cry in happiness, tears welled down her cheeks.

But through the tears she saw a man standing before the rising sun crying. Both their tears were silent. The girl walked up to the man saying no words of thanks, saying nothing. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

He did not respond for a while but when he did he turned around and faced the girl. He looked into her eyes and he thought he was dreaming. The girl only smiled back, a smile that has only too rarely been seen on her face. The man was lost in her dark, deep, beautiful eyes.

He recognized her then, he knows those eyes. He called her name in disbelief and asked her what happened. She only said one word

"Aslan."

The man nodded, understanding. He needed no further explanation, he wanted no further explanation but the girl remembers it all so clearly.

She remembers falling downwards towards the sea, hitting something very hard. It hurt very much, she remembers the pain and after the pain all went black. Tethat remembers that she still fell, she fell into a golden light and past the light she remembers was darkness but she did not reach the darkness.

Instead she screamed in terror. She was caught in her fall, held, held close. She wept and a voice so close to her that it seemed to speak through her body said softly

"Tethat, Tethat , Tethat."

Then she remembers that a sweet smell wafted past her and the smell made her open up her eyes. When she opened up her eyes everything was dark except one small spot of light which was getting closer and closer to her.

As the light got closer she could see it was a lion and she knew deep in her heart that this was Aslan. He must have come to fetch her so that she could pass into his world and be with Ogni. But when he came up to her he breathed on her and said

"Thank you child. You have helped Narnia when it was in great need. It shall truly be in the Golden Age now that you have helped it. "

The lion kept looking at her waiting for her to ask him something because he could see it in her face. She was not afraid to look him in the eye but somehow it seemed wrong to ask him something.

"Child, if you need to say something, speak."

"Aslan, I would like to ask you something about Ogni." Tethat stammered at looked at Aslan to see if she could continue speaking and he nodded his head slightly urging her to go on.

"When I left him, I thought he was dead, yet somewhere deep in my heart I don't believe that he is dead. Somebody so good and so kind should not have died like that. Aslan, could you please tel me the truth before I die and go to your world. Tell me what happened to Ogni."

Aslan stopped walking and turned around to face Tethat.

"If I told you that Ogni was so close to death that he would surely die, what would you do my child."

Without hesitation Tethat replied "I would go on my knees and beg you to give him life. Do anything, you can take away my life so that he can live. Please Aslan spare him."

Aslan smiled at her and replied.

"I will spare Ogni, and I will not take your life away from you but I will take something away from you."

Tethat looked at Aslan in questioning. What did she have to offer that Aslan would want. But Aslan led her to what looked like a pool of water but in reality it was much thicker. The light that was comeing out of Aslan provided them with enough light by which to see it.

As they approached it Tethat loked into the water.

"What do you see, Tethat."

As Tethat looked closely into the water she could see what seemed to be reflection of Aslan. What struck her most was that a beautiful girll stood next to him. She looked around and could not find that beautiful girl.

She was just about to ask Aslan who she was but instead he ordered her to go into the water and start to wash herself.

As she washed herself all the burns and scars deemed to disappear. When all of her body had been washed she returned to Aslan and he breathed on her and then all Tethat remembered was looking at Peter facing the sunrise.

* * *

><p><em>Now please please review.<em>


	12. Lost

_Final Chapter. I really hoped you enjoyed reading it and I hope that you didn't find my writing too boring, my story incredibly boring. Also please excuse my awful writing - halfway I kind of realised how bad my stroy was, but any way. Here you are and goodbye._

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 – Lost<p>

There was that awkward moment between them when they recognised each other, but it was broken by Tethat hugging Peter and nuzzeling her cold wet face into his warm chest. Peter, startled by her physical contact slowly put his arms around her and held her like that.

They staid like that for a long time while Peter brushed her hair with his hand. The sun rose and they sat down together, never letting each other go. Tethat put her head on Peter's lap and closed her eyes. She heard Peter's breathing and felt his hand caressing his face.

"I love you." She whispered. Peter smiled and replied.

"I love you too."

They were happy there, content. They didn't want to let each other go. But they had to stand up and leave. When they returned they found Ogni alive and well. Apparently he had drifted into a sleep but Aslan had woken him up and now felt young and rejuvenated.

Everything was set right on the island and Peter insured this by going to every single household and turning their allegiances to Narnia. His days were busy but so were Tethat's.

She was no longer looked down upon. She was a friend of the High King and everybody respected her. But she did not welcome the attention. She still liked to remain in the shadows. Tethat still liked to run through the forests and let her hair flutter in the wind. She loved to spend her days watching the sun set by her secret place.

At first Peter would always accompany her there and they would sit in silence. But as they days passed, and as the months passed Peter came less and less. He spoke less and every day he would come home more tired, until finally he left.

Peter returned to Cair Paravel and Tethat stayed on the island helping Ogni in hi daily chores. Peter and Tethat corresponded for a while by letters but these letters became formal and were sent less frequently. Time passed and Tethat grew into a fine young woman. She was quite the talk of the island.

One day she went down to shore and net a fisherman from Calormen. He was very polite and quiet. Tethat fell in love with him and soon they married. Later that year Peter came back. He was very polite and courteous to both Tethat and her husband but they all seemed uncomfortable. Neither Tethat nor Peter spoke of their past relationship, that was all forgotten.

Peter left and Tethat soon found she was pregnant. She bore her husband's first child. It was a young girl that looked identical to her father. She was called Azim after the city that Tethat's husband considered to be most beautiful in the world.

Several years later Tethat found that once again she was pregnant. Her Husband set out the next day to Narnia to buy a grand gift for their baby when it was born. However he was caught up in a storm and his ship was crashed upon the rocks and so he drowned.

When this news reached Tethat she cried but the tears seemed forced and she did not feel as sad as she should have felt. Many condolences were sent to her including one from Peter. He hoped that she was well and he said he was planning a visit to come and see her. He never fulfilled his promise.

She grew very close to Ogni during this period and whenever she was so sad she would just go to him and he would comfort her.

The months passed and her stomach grew ever larger. When she was eight months pregnant news came of the monarch's disappearance. Tethat did find this out until one day she went down to the market and was buying some cotton to make some clothes for her child. She however bumped into Cora who told her everything.

Tethat fainted there and then and had to be carried back home by some store owners. Cora accompanying her the whole way, told Ogni what had happened and indeed Ogni was very sad. As the days went past Tethat would spend every minute in her secret place. She told herself that somebody had no doubt kidnapped the Kings and Queens and they would surely return, but deep in her heart she knew this not to be true.

She tried to cry herself to sleep at night but found herself too sad to shed a tear. Peter's disappearance had stirred old feelings inside her. Her sadness for Peter's disappearance was greater than her sadness for her own husband's death.

She loved Peter and she couldn't exist without him. The only thing that kept her alive now was the child growing in her womb, the child of a man that she thought she loved. She would leave this child to Ogni so that it would grow up with a good honest man and not a traitor.

Azim tried to help her mother and comfort her, but every time Tethat looked into her eyes she saw her dead husband. Most people thought that the grief of her dead husband mixed with the grief of loosing such a great friend had driven her to this delirious stage.

Oh but they were wrong. Tethat did grieve her husband but Peter was driving her mad. Every day she would think of him and think of her love for him. When the baby was finally born it was a fair skinned boy, she considered this boy far more beautiful than Azim although many people were of a different opinion. This boy showed no traits of its father and was shy, calm and brave much like its mother.

Tethat called this child Peter. She looked after it for several months so that it was healthy and in a good state. One day when Peter was asleep in Ogni's arms and Azim was playing outside Tethat said she was going for a walk.

That night Tethat did not come back and Ogni sent out a lookout party for her but they never found her. Years passed and neither the monarchs nor Tethat were ever found again.

THE END

* * *

><p><em>Typing those last two words was kinda sad. Oh well.<em>


End file.
